AUXILIARY
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya tak pernah mengerti jalan takdir Tuhan. Bagaimana alurnya akan berjalan. Dan sekarang dirinya tengah membuktikan, dari pembalap dadakan, sekarang menjadi Moto Taxi sewaan. Lalu apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada waktu mendatang? AKAKURO. Romance&Fluff. Selamat membaca!


**AUXILIARY**

…

Yang buruk, bukan berarti harus mendapatkan yang buruk juga. Namun Tuhan akan mempertemukannya dengan orang yang mampu memperbaikinya.

Itulah kenapa saling melengkapi adalah syarat mutlak sebuah cinta.

…

Hari Senin. Entahlah, Tetsuya selalu malas jika berhadapan dengan hari Senin. Menurutnya, ketika senin tiba, rasanya pekerjaannya akan bertambah banyak saja. Belum lagi _deadline_ yang semakin mendekatinya. Duh, kalau bisa dirinya ingin langsung menuju hari Selasa. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja, ketika Senin pagi datang, entah kenapa Tetsuya selalu bangun kesiangan. Dan itu, membuatnya hampir selalu menjadi pembalap dadakan.

Pukul 08.05. Tetsuya nyaris mengumpat saat melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu 25 menit sebelum jam kerjanya lewat. Tidak, dia tidak ingin terlambat. Ini sudah sekian kali, dan jika masih telat lagi, bisa-bisa dirinya ditendang dari pekerjaannya saat ini.

Helm dipakai serabutan, bahkan Tetsuya lupa maskeran. Bodo amat, manajernya lebih menakutkan dibandingkan polusi udara yang nanti mengakibatkan Tetsuya berkutat dengan obat-obatan.

Dan demi Tuhan, kenapa disaat dirinya sudah nyaris telat, kunci motornya malah mendadak hilang!

Menyebalkan!

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Originan Story by Gigi.

Warning :

T.

Akakuro.

Shounen ai.

Romance & fluff.

Out of character.

…

Mata Tetsuya melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya tajam, seraya berdoa pada Tuhan, agar waktu mendadak berhenti hingga dia sampai di tempat kerjanya dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan.

Demi apapun, Tetsuya tak pernah meminta waktu berhenti hanya untuk adegan roman yang biasanya diminta si tokoh pria atau wanita saat mereka terjebak dengan orang tercinta berdua. Tetsuya hanya minta waktu berhenti saat dirinya hampir telat saja.

Pukul 08.15, untung saja, kunci motornya ketemu saat dirinya hampir membongkar setiap sudut ruangan. Bodohnya, setelah ketemu, Tetsuya baru ingat bahwa dia punya kunci cadangan.

Sabar Tetsuya, sabar. Orang sabar jatah _vanilla_ _milkshake_ -nya besar.

Scooter-matic dinyalakan. Doa ditangkupkan. Tetsuya siap berjuang menjadi pembalap dadakan sekarang. Biasanya, ketika dirinya dalam mode normal, Tetsuya akan mengemudikan motor kesayangannya pelan. Kalau macet, Tetsuya pilih memutar jalan meski selisih waktunya hampir setengah jam. Namun sekarang, bodo amat dengan kemacetan yang kini semakin parah menaungi kota metropolitan. Tetsuya tetap melaju dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa berkurang.

Motornya gesit berliku diantara mobil yang membentuk antrian, kemudian melaju kencang, menyalip beberapa kendaraan yang sudah mulai jalan duluan mengejar ketepatan. Dan Tetsuya juga tidak peduli, saat sebuah mobil mewah menglaksonnya beberapa kali meminta jalan.

Akhirnya, tak jauh dari tempatnya melaju, pintu gerbang perusahaan sudah menyambutnya didepan.

Pukul 08.29, hela nafas terdengar pelan. Akhirnya Tetsuya tak mengalami keterlambatan. Tak ada manajernya yang akan memberinya omelan, akan membuat harinya lebih menyenangkan.

"Tidak biasanya kau bisa datang tepat, Kuroko?" Tanya seseorang disebelahnya begitu Tetsuya sampai pada meja kerja.

"Apa Kagami-kun suka kalau aku dipecat?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan protes saat aku datang tepat waktu."

Kagami sedikit merinding, mood sahabatnya semenjak SMA selalu memburuk ketika hari Senin.

…

"Maaf, kalian siapa?"

"Saya Kuroda Kotaro, dan ini Akashi Seijuro- _sama_ , atasan saya."

"Ada keperluan apa dengan saya?" Tetsuya ikut duduk, begitu kedua orang yang mengaku tamunya ini sudah memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan dirimu?"

"Kalian memanggilku, bukankah itu artinya kalian mengenaliku?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku mengenalimu karena plat nomor pada motormu." Ujar pemuda bersurai merah dengan memamerkan seringainya.

Dahi Tetsuya berkerut? Ada masalah apa memang dengan plat motornya? Apa dirinya tidak sengaja menyenggol kendaraan mereka.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, _yoroshiku_ _desu_."

"Langsung saja, Tetsuya." Jas dibuka, lalu diambil sebuah kartu nama dan diserahkan pada Tetsuya, "Aku ingin kau menjadi sopirku."

Tetsuya mengambil kartu nama yang tertera sebuah nama 'Akashi Seijuro' beserta pekerjaan dan perusahaan yang menaunginya, "Oh, jadi so-Apa?!"

"Menjadi sopirku."

"Maaf, sepertinya anda sedang kurang sehat hari ini."

"Aku sangat sehat."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil. Dan tidak, aku sudah punya pekerjaan yang aku cintai."

"Jomblo sekali hingga mencintai pekerjaan sendiri."

"Kalau kau pernah mendengar, itu namanya loyalitas."

"Ehm," Sang ajudah berdehem, seraya mendamaikan duo bantet yang tengah terjebak perdebatan, "Akashi- _sama_ , bukankah sebaiknya anda melakukan penawaran?"

"Kau menyuruhku?" Mata Akashi berkilat tajam, memandang tepat pada mata sang pelayan yang kini menunduk dalam.

"Maaf bukannya saya me-"

"Arogan sekali." Tetsuya balas menatap tajam, tak peduli apa jabatan yang tengah diemban si pemuda menyebalkan.

"Kita lihat siapa yang arogan disini," Akashi mempersempit jarak pandang, "Aku akan memecatnya kalau kau tak mau jadi sopirku sekarang."

"Apa ini pemaksaan?"

Akashi mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu, aku hanya melakukan penawaran."

"Dan penawaranmu sangat merugikan."

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu tawaran yang akan aku ajukan, Tetsuya?"

Arrrrggggh! Tetsuya benar-benar kesal sekarang. Setelah hampir telat, menumpuknya pekerjaan, kini malah berhadapan dengan orang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Selamat siang." Tetsuya berdiri, beranjak pergi dari kedua orang yang datang saat istirahat tiba tadi.

"Kalau begitu, Kuroda, kau dipecat."

Dan Tetsuya berhenti. Menengok kebelakang dengan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang dia dengar.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Ini bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Tetsuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, lalu matanya bertumbuk pada pria paruh baya yang kini menundukkan wajah, tak mampu menyembunyikan sebuah gelisah.

Kalau saja Tetsuya bukan anak yang sopan, entah nama binatang apa yang keluar ketika dirinya mengeluarkan umpatan.

"Apa penawaranmu?"

Akashi menyeringai, begitu umpannya kena sasaran, "Duduk dulu, Tetsuya. Tak sopan berbicara sambil berdiri."

Tetsuya geregetan setengah mati, lalu memecat orang sembarangan itu termasuk apa? Bertindak sesuai hati nurani?

"Asal Kuroda- _san_ tidak dipecat."

"Tentu saja."

"Apa penawaran yang kau berikan?" Tetsuya memandang heterokrom itu tajam, namun sama sekali tak mempan.

"Gaji 5 kali lipat dari gajimu sekarang." Akashi mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tasnya, "Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku, dan-"

"Tunggu, sebelum kau lanjutkan, aku ada permintaan. Yang pertama, aku tak mau tinggal dirumahmu, lalu aku hanya akan bekerja saat pekerjaanku selesai."

"Kenapa kau harus bekerja lagi? Apa gaji yang aku berikan kurang?"

"Ini bukan tentang uang. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku sekarang, Akashi- _kun_." Tetsuya bersedekap, "Dan kalau kau menolak, tidak apa-apa." Kemudian ditutup dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Aku juga berangkat dan pulang kerja pada jam yang sama denganmu." Kini Akashi berpindah tempat duduk di samping Tetsuya, "Dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bersama setiap saat."

"Kenapa kau tak memilih orang lain? Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan motor, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi mengangguk, "Apa kau ingat yang menglaksonmu ketika tadi berangkat?"

"Kau?"

"Cerdas. Tapi Tetsuya malah mengacuhkanku."

"Apa aku harus memperhatikan setiap orang dijalan?"

"Tidak, jika itu bukan aku," Akashi tersenyum menggoda, "Dan kau satu-satunya yang paling cepat tadi. Aku butuh satu orang untuk mengantarku kemanapun dengan tepat waktu."

"Lalu?"

"Dan Tetsuya adalah orang yang digariskan Tuhan kepadaku."

Ya Tuhan, ini bukan masalah perjodohan. Kalau ini digariskan Tuhan, Tetsuya yakin, mungkin penggarisnya tersenggol angin hingga sedikit melenceng dari arah tujuan.

…

Tetsuya membunyikan klakson motornya, begitu sampai pada depan rumah atau mansion, terserah, untuk memanggil sang tuan rumah.

"Apa kau tak bisa lebih sopan pada majikan?"

"Kau yang memintaku menjadi _Moto_ _Taxi_ pribadi mu, Akashi- _kun_. Jadi jangan protes."

Akashi memutar matanya, "Ayo berangkat-"

"-Dan jangan memeluk pinggangku erat. Kau membuatku geli."

"Tapi aku takut jatuh."

Yang benar saja, adik sepupunya yang sekarang berusia 5, tak semerepotkan ini juga. Lagipula, tampang Akashi sama sekali tidak menyiratkan ketakutan yang dia ungkapkan.

"Kau bisa berpegangan pada tas-ku, Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku tak mau. Tas-mu tak berlabel JIS*." Akashi menarik tas dari punggung Tetsuya, "Dan ini menggangguku."

"Kalau begitu naiklah mobil."

"Apa kita akan membahas ini setiap berangkat, sayang?"

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Tidak. Memang Tetsuya ingin dipanggil apa?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu pada perutku sekarang!"

Akashi tak bergeming, dua lengan kokoh tetap memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang, "Kau gendutan ya?"

"Bukan urusan Akashi- _kun_."

"Tentu saja urusanku, Tetsuya. Kau harus diet, ini tentang keamanan."

"Apanya yang keamanan?"

"Lihat, lenganku tak muat memelukmu."

"Lalu aku peduli?"

"Kau harus peduli. Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?"

Kalau motornya bukan motor kesayangan dan satu-satunya, mungkin dia akan menabrakkan motornya ke belakang.

"…"

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyuruhmu untuk melakukan program diet secara cuma-cuma." Akashi semakin mendekatkan diri pada telinga Tetsuya, hingga kini pelukan berubah menjadi dekapan, "Setiap kalori yang terbuang, aku akan membayarnya."

"Apa semua tentang uang?"

"Ayolah, ini untuk kebaikannmu, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa kau tak memilih orang yang ramping saja sekalian?"

"Tetsuya cemburu?"

"…"

"Ayolah,"

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan kedua tanganmu sekarang."

"Kau marah?"

"Terserah. Tapi kita dilihat banyak orang."

Akashi melihat sekitar, dan banyak mata memandang pelukan mereka yang terlalu menjurus pada keintiman, "Siapa peduli?"

"Aku peduli,"

"Heh, tapi aku-Ouch!" Akashi mengaduh saat salah satu tangannya dicubit oleh Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku, Tetsuya?"

"Siapa peduli."

Tetsuya tersenyum puas, akhirnya, setelah sekian lama di skak mat, kini dirinya bisa membalas meski belum telak.

Tunggu? Kenapa dirinya harus tersenyum? Demi Apa, sadar Tetsuya! Dibelakangmu ini ada iblis setengah manusia!

"Kau manis sekali saat tersenyum."

"Apa itu rayuan?"

"Tidak. Tapi kalau itu artinya bisa mengajakmu berkencan, kau bisa anggap rayuan."

Tetsuya memutar bola mata, "Lepaskan peganganmu sekarang."

"Akan aku lepas kalau kau mau diet."

"Mimpi saja!"

"Baiklah kalau Tetsuya ingin mimpi basah." Tangan Akashi tak hanya memeluk lagi, tapi kini beralih menggerayangi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , Ah! Kita bisa jatuh."

"Siapa peduli?"

"Oke, aku diet!" Ucap Tetsuya terengah dengan wajah yang memerah. Dirinya memilih menyerah daripada hal ini akan berakhir dirinya menjadi arwah.

"Bagus, sayang. Tenang saja, setiap kalorimu yang terbakar aku akan membayarnya."

Tetsuya berpura-pura tuli dengan setiap kalimat yang diungkap bibir Akashi. Hingga akhirnya Tetsuya sampai pada kantor milik si lelaki yang menyebabkan hidup Tetsuya tambah menyebalkan lagi.

"Turun."

Cup. Satu kecupan dikening membuat Tetsuya melebarkan pandangan.

"Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ lakukan?" Tetsuya menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak layaknya gadis perawan.

"Bukannya harus seperti itu saat pamitan?"

"Aku bukan istrimu!"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

Tetsuya memilih tak menjawab debat. Bisa-bisa dirinya bisa telat.

"Jangan lupa jemput nanti siang, sayang."

"Aku pulang malam!"

"Oh, kau mengajakku menginap?"

Bodo amat. Tetsuya benar-benar tak minat menjawab!

…

Dan beberapa kemudian, Tetsuya benar-benar berhasil menurunkan berat badan. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga mengabulkan permintaan dari seorang pemuda yang menyebalkan.

"Nah, kalau ramping begini kan enak," Pinggul dipeluk erat, "Tapi ini terlalu kurus, sayang."

"Aku bukan makanan dan jangan banyak komentar."

"Tapi aku tak keberatan makan Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_ kanibal?"

"Iya, apalagi kalau Tetsuya sebagai hidangan dan piringnya sebuah ranjang."

"Akashi- _kun_ mau aku turunkan di jalan?"

"Hatimu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tutup telinga. Tak peduli dengan ucapan Akashi yang makin menjurus kemana-mana.

"Tetsuya, kulitmu kering."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo perawatan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Kulitmu kusam."

"Aku tidak hobi buang-buang uang."

"Aku bisa membiayaimu."

"Simpan itu untuk istrimu."

"Apa Tetsuya ingin jadi istriku?"

"Apa obrolan ini berbobot untuk dibahas dipagi hari?"

"Aku bisa membuat Tetsuya berbobot 9 bulan."

"Terserah."

"Kita putar balik."

"Aku hampir telat,"

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Tetsuya mendengus, "Siapapun Akashi- _kun_ , tidak berpengaruh."

"Tentu saja berpengaruh." Akashi mengeratkan pelukan menjadi dekapan, "Ayo putar balik, sayang."

Tetsuya tak peduli dan nekat, memutar gas hingga melaju membelah jalanan, tapi gagal. Akashi menelpon manajernya, dan dengan ajaib Tetsuya kini berada di salon ternama.

…

Cermin berukuran 2 meter dilihat. Lalu berputar kanan kiri, mencoba melihat penampilan terbarunya kini. Tetsuya benar-benar berbeda. Badannya kini ramping, parahnya membuat bajunya longgar sebagai efek samping. Lalu kulit, wajah, serta beberapa bagian yang Akashi paksa untuk melakukan sebuah perawatan rutin.

Dirinya berbeda sekarang.

Memang, Akashi tak merubah sikap Tetsuya, tapi tetap saja, penampilan ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Biasanya yang hampir tak dipandang, sekarang jadi pusat perhatian.

Tetsuya tak suka. Apalagi dengan Akashi yang kini kerajinan menanyakan dirinya sedang apa. Memang, dari dulu atasannya itu sudah _kepo_ tentang apa yang Tetsuya kerjakan. Tapi tidak se-intens sekarang.

Belum lagi, ketika Akashi rajin mengajaknya kemana saja, bahkan saat pertemuan dengan kolega.

"Kenapa lama sekali di kamar mandi?"

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ mengajakku kesini?"

"Tetsuya tidak suka?"

"Rasanya kurang pantas. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan."

"Tetsuya bisa bertanya padaku."

"Pekerjaanku sudah banyak."

Akashi tersenyum, "Mau tambah satu lagi? Bekerja menjadi istri."

Sumpah, Tetsuya sudah kebal dengan tabiat Akashi yang suka gombal. Namun, entah mengapa. Perkataan tadi, yang ditambah senyum menawan, membuat hati Tetsuya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kau sepertinya lelah. Duduk saja disini. Aku akan berkeliling sendiri."

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu memilih duduk. Dan baru saja Akashi berjalan sendirian, beberapa wanita membentuk sebuah kerumunan, yang entah mengapa membuat Tetsuya kesal.

"Kejam sekali meninggalkanku sendirian. Bilang saja mau cari gandengan." Ujarnya tanpa sadar.

…

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Tetsuya berusaha menjaga jarak. Persetan dengan hatinya yang seolah tak rela saat interaksi mereka hanya sekedarnya. Tetsuya tak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam mengingat jauhnya jurang diantara mereka.

Ya, sebelum rasa suka berubah menjadi sebuah kisah asmara, Tetsuya memilih mundur saja.

"Kau menghindariku."

"Hanya perasaan Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau menghindariku, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa aku harus menghindarimu?"

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai seperti biasa.

Tapi Tetsuya tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, "Ayo naik. Aku hampir telat."

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

Akashi memeluk Tetsuya erat, berusaha memancing pembicaraan seperti biasa, namun tak juga direspon Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sendiri memilih diam, mencoba mengabaikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang biasanya memancing sebuah perdebatan, sampai-sampai tak sadar jika sepanjang perjalanan, ada sepasang mata heterokrom yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

…

Malamnya, ketika Tetsuya baru saja pulang kerja, karena Akashi sedang _meeting_ bersama kolega bisnisnya, Tetsuya mendapat sebuah pesan singkat.

' _Besok aku akan menjemput Kouki, kau tidak perlu menjemputku_.'

Kouki, Furihata Kouki, kolega dari Seirin Inc. yang diperkenalkan Akashi ketika mereka bertemu dalam sebuah acara bisnis.

Kolega kah?

Tapi mata Tetsuya tidak buta. Ada binar kagum dan suka pada si pemuda berambut cokelat untuk Akashi yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dirinya harus terlarut dalam rasa kecemburuan?

Rasa pening menyergapnya. Lelah sekali, dengan pekerjaan lalu hati. Mungkin sebaiknya Tetsuya membonceng Kagami untuk besok berangkat kerja.

…

Dua orang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di bangku depan, kini dalam sebuah keterdiaman. Antara Tetsuya yang jengkel dan Akashi yang kesal. Tapi Tetsuya lebih-lebih jengkel. Baru saja kakinya naik satu, Tapi Akashi menariknya untuk masuk mobil-entah-siapa setelah mengancam Kagami yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau berangkat dengan orang lain?"

"Akashi- _kun_ bilang tak ingin dijemput."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh bersamanya!"

"Aku juga lelah. Motorku juga sedang di bengkel."

"Lalu kenapa tak memintaku untuk menjemput?"

"Kau saja tak mau dijemput." Tetsuya berusaha menekan suaranya, "Apalagi kau akan menjem-"

"Aku tak suka." Akashi mendesis, "Aku tak suka kau bersama yang lain, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Dan gagal, kini malah suaranya yang biasa berintonasi datar, hampir mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan, "Kau tak berhak mengaturku,"

"Aku berhak!"

"Oh ya? Kau siapa, Akashi- _sama_?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan nada menantang, namun sepertinya provokasi yang dilakukan gagal. Dirinya bisa melihat bahwa Akashi cukup baik dalam sebuah pengontrolan.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Ujar Akashi setelah emosinya tenang.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaan lagi?"

"Pekerjaan seorang istri."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau belum _taken_."

"Memang belum, tapi aku tidak mau dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau menyakitiku."

"Kau tak terlihat kesakitan."

"Apa aku harus menangis dulu?"

"Jangan bercanda untuk hal sepenting itu."

Akashi mengarahkan tangannya, membelai salah satu pipi Tetsuya, dan membuat mereka beradu pandangan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Bahkan dari pertama kita kenal."

"Bohong."

"Lalu untuk apa aku mendekatimu?"

"Kau bilang ingin menjadikanku sopirmu."

Akashi tertawa sedikit meremehkan, "Kau percaya? Jangan terlalu polos, Tetsuya. Dengan kekayaanku, aku bahkan bisa membeli perusahaan Moto Taxi _professional_ daripada sekedar menyewamu."

"Kau menipuku?"

"Kau yang terlalu mudah ditipu."

"Akashi- _kun_ mau menembakku atau menghinaku?"

Akashi berdehem pelan, mereka memang sudah melenceng dari pembicaraan. Tapi jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan Tetsuya yang begitu menggemaskan. Apalagi saat tadi dimana keduanya berdebat akibat Akashi yang cemburuan.

"Pokoknya aku ingin Tetsuya jadi kekasihku. Dan itu mutlak."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak menerimaku apa adanya."

"Aku menerima Tetsuya apa adanya."

"Bohong. Kalau Akashi- _kun_ menerimaku apa adanya, kau tak mungkin menyuruhku merubah penampilan menjadi seperti ini," Tetsuya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau menuntutku untuk kurus, lalu perawatan kesana kemari yang entah apa. Dan ketika aku sudah seperti ini, kau menyatakan perasaanmu? Jangan bercanda!" Entah mengapa Tetsuya menjadi _sensitive_ dengan perubahan fisiknya yang sekarang.

Lalu entah bagaimana, sepertinya Akashi dan Tetsuya sedang terlarut dalam atmosfir penuh melankolis sebuah drama.

"Justru aku melakukan ini semua agar tidak ditolak Tetsuya." Akashi menyatukan kedua kening mereka, harusnya romantis kalau tak melihat seringai Akashi yang menghancurkan aura dramatis sebuah pernyataan cinta.

Dan aura adegan yang biasa dibarengi puteran lagu melankolis, retak seketika.

"Apa maksud Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tampan, mapan dan bujangan paling jadi incaran?"

Tetsuya mendengus, mengutuk kenarsisan pemuda didepannya yang dengan berat hati Tetsuya akui tampan.

"Jika aku menembakku dulu, Tetsuya pasti akan menjawab dengan penolakan seperti 'Aku tak pantas denganmu, Akashi- _kun_. Kau pasti mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku' dan juga Tetsuya akan minder saat jalan denganku."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku hanya realistis, sayang. Percayalah, aku menerima Tetsuya apa adanya." Satu tangan tergenggam, "Bahkan jika Tetsuya penuh luka-"

"Kau mendoakanku celaka?"

"Bukan itu intinya." Kedua tangan kokoh bergerak, lalu mengurung Tetsuya dalam dekapan mint yang memabukkan, "Dengarkan detakan jantungku, Tetsuya. Apa kau tega membiarkannya berdetak cepat seperti itu tanpa balasan darimu?"

"Akashi-"

"Sei. Panggil namaku, Tetsuya."

"Sei- _kun_ ," Dan Tetsuya bisa merasakan bahwa jantung pemuda yang kini tengah mendekapnya jadi semakin berdetak kencang saja.

"Dengar, baru mendengar kau memanggil namaku saja, sudah berdetak secepat ini," Akashi berbisik mesra pada telinga Tetsuya, "Rasanya sedikit memalukan, sayang. Kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan meneror Tetsuya hingga tergila-gila padaku."

"Menyebalkan."

"Tapi suka, kan?"

"Asal jangan tebar pesona ke siapapun lagi."

"Aku tak pernah tebar pesona, mereka yang tergila-gila."

"Sei- _kun_!"

"Iya, sayang. Iya."

Dekapan terlepas, dan Tetsuya tak sanggup menatap wajah sang kekasih barunya dengan bebas. Terlalu malu menunjukkan sebuah paras.

"Ayo berangkat, aku sudah telat." Ujar Tetsuya pelan, masih belum lepas dari aura kecanggungan.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ap-"

Cup. Dan sebuah hadiah lumatan basah kedua bibir tak dapat terhindarkan.

Tetsuya menyembunyikan wajahnya, lalu berpaling menghadap jalanan. Tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya yang menyeringai tampan.

"Sei-kun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu sadar bahwa jalan yang mereka lewati bukan jalan biasanya, "Ini bukan jalan ke tempat kerja."

"Memang bukan."

"Lalu mau kemana?"

"Ayo ke gereja, kita menikah saja."

Dan mobil mewah itu tetap melaju kencang, meski Tetsuya sekuat tenaga berteriak minta diturunkan dijalan.

END.

AN :

*JIS = Japan Industrial Standart

Pengganti SNI, karena saya nggak mungkin pake SNI dilatar Jepang.

Holaa, ketemu saya lagi! Jangan bosen pokoknya hahaha

Untuk prolog bagian atas, itu beneran pengalaman saya banget. Entah kenapa jika telat, kunci motor ilang entah kemana, padahal ketemu di kantong celana atau bahkan masih saya genggam dalam tangan -_-"

Semoga terhibur, dan saya tunggu jejaknya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

PS : Saya lagi marathon nonton Naruto eps. 1-500, ada yang mau sharing :)?


End file.
